The End of Easter
by Cyber-Akitsu
Summary: После нападения Питча дела у Баннимунда идут из рук вон плохо, а сам Питч не может не воспользоваться ситуацией, чтобы не сделать все еще хуже. Но самый темный час всегда перед рассветом. Перевод истории "The End of Easter", написанной Useless19.
1. The End of Easter

После нападения Питча дела у Баннимунда идут из рук вон плохо, а сам Питч не может не воспользоваться ситуацией, чтобы не сделать все еще хуже. Но самый темный час всегда перед рассветом. Перевод истории «The End of Easter», написанной Useless19.

Оригинал можно найти здесь: www* fanfiction* net/ s/ 8798282/ 1/ (скопируйте в адресную строку, замените * на точки и удалите пробелы)

Автор: Useless19

Переводчик: Cyber-Akitsu

Герои: Баннимунд, Питч

Disclaimer: описанные персонажи принадлежат DreamWorks и William Joyce, идея и ее воплощение – Useless19, перевод – мне.

~x~X~x~

_**The End of Easter**_

После нападения Питча прошла всего пара лет - всего две Пасхи. Дети уже простили Сенди и Туф, забыли об их отсутствии, ведь они вернулись к своим обязанностям почти сразу, не потеряв и нескольких дней. Но Пасха бывает всего один раз в год, и как бы Баннимунд ни старался, сколько бы усилий он ни прикладывал, в него верит не более половины тех, кто так ждал его раньше. А ведь к этим трем Пасхам он готовился лучше и старательнее, чем ко всем предшествующим.

Потребуются годы и годы, чтобы окончательно привести все в порядок.

Даже если остальные Хранители замечают, что у него что-то не ладится, они стараются не заострять на этом внимание и списывают все на его обычную раздражительность. А он посмотрел бы на них, если бы им пришлось улыбаться, притворяясь, что все хорошо, и оставаться при этом воплощением надежды и всего, с ней связанного.

Баннимунд знает, что еще несколько Пасхальных воскресений, когда он будет терять, а не обретать тех, кто верит в него, не приведут ни к чему хорошему. Он уже чувствует, что становится ниже, и это, мягко говоря, неприятно.

Остальные Хранители прекрасно знают, что не стоит отвлекать кролика, когда до Пасхи остается всего несколько дней. Иногда они приходят к нему, но он не отвлекается от росписи, не тратит времени на приветствия и едва замечает их. Они немного помогают ему - загоняют яйца в реку, направляют их к реке или на правильные тропинки или раскрашивают яйцо-другое.

Туф нравятся зеленый и фиолетовый цвета, и чаще всего она рисует перья. Фрост и здесь не забывает о своих сине-белых снежинках. Рисунки Норда всегда грубоваты и обычно он использует красную краску, а у Сендмена яйца получаются золотисто-желтыми и почти всегда искрящимися.

Баннимунд благодарен им, но сейчас у него нет времени, даже для того чтобы просто сказать "Спасибо".

Черное яйцо выбегает на полянку и останавливается перед Баннимундом, и он в первый раз за многие часы поднимает взгляд от кистей и красок. Какой ребенок захочет получить черное яйцо? Кролик встает, потягивается, разминая затекшие мышцы, и протягивает лапу, чтобы поймать странное яйцо, которое вполне может оказаться очередной шуткой Фроста.

Черное яйцо пускается наутек и сталкивается со свежеокрашенным оранжевым. И к ужасу Баннимунда оранжевое яйцо начинает чернеть. Темнота расползается, как болезнь, и всего несколькими секундами спустя перед ним стоят уже два черных яйца.

Кролик бросается за первым, стараясь не дать ему добраться до стайки его цветных собратьев, которые толпятся на берегу ручья. В его лапе яйцо рассыпается в пыль, пачкая мех и кожу. Баннимунд знает лишь одно существо, способное сделать нечто подобное.

- Питч, - рычит он.

- На твоем месте я не стал бы забывать вон о том малыше, который резвится вместе с остальными, - голос Питча раздается из каждой тени Норы.

Баннимунд резко оборачивается и видит только что бывшее оранжевым, но уже полностью черное яйцо на полпути к реке, где толпятся десятки и сотни разноцветных, покрашенных его заботливыми лапами. Время от времени черное яйцо сталкивается с расписными, заражая их тьмой, и медленно, но неумолимо чернота расползается по лужайке.

Баннимунд срывается с места, разгоняет незараженные яйца и накрывает черные корзинами. Он не тратит времени зря, двигаясь так быстро, как только может, но все равно теряет целых пятнадцать минут, прекрасно понимая, что сейчас, когда до Пасхи осталось всего несколько дней, он просто не может позволить себе этой заминки.

- Упс, а вот и еще одно, - кажется, что Питч наслаждается зрелищем.

- Проклятье! - на этот раз Баннимунд успевает поймать зараженное яйцо прежде, чем оно коснется других. - Иди к черту, Питч.

Смех Питча разносится под сводами Норы, где собирается все больше теней и становится холоднее, где краски все сильнее... _выцветают_.

- Счастливой Пасхи, - говорит Питч, и хотя кролик точно знает, что он ушел, свет в Норе остается тусклым, а цвета блеклыми.

Баннимунд тратит время, которого у него нет, чтобы проверить все свои запасы яиц и убедиться, что среди них нет больше ни одного черного, способного заразить тьмой остальные.

Даже если он попросит помощи у других Хранителей, эта Пасха будет еще хуже, чем в 1968. Баннимунд вздыхает и торопит яйца на их пути к тоннелям, а затем покидает Нору, чтобы позвать остальных.

Он устал, и ему кажется, что он стал ниже еще на дюйм. Если ничего не изменится, то совсем скоро он будет ниже Фроста.

~xXx~

Из теней, сгущающихся под сводами Норы, Питч наблюдает за выводком разноцветных яиц, медленно, шаг за шагом, оставляя за собой след из пожухлой травы, он подходит ближе, нависает над ними. Он протягивает к ним руку, и черный песок танцует на его ладони, но Питч решает не вмешиваться более.

- Нет, - шепчет он в теплые сумерки обители Весны. - Это произойдет не по моей вине.

Ведь это так легко - цепляться за надежду, когда еще есть за что сражаться. А вот если Пасха погибнет сама по себе - это будет совсем другое дело.

Питч отступает во тьму и ждет крушения надежд.

~xXx~

Пришло время Пасхи, но Баннимунду кажется, что еще слишком рано. Несмотря на все приготовления, на приложенные усилия, на помощь друзей у него просто-напросто недостаточно яиц. Недостаточно чтобы приготовить сюрприз для _всех_ детей. Он не может спрятать их все только для старших - слишком хорошо - понимая, что так младшие не получат свою долю чуда, и точно так же он не может положить их все почти на виду - для малышей - ведь старшим слишком быстро станет скучно.

Баннимунд делает все возможное, но даже он, при всей его скорости, не может быть одновременно во всех местах. Некоторым городам везет, и дети в них вскрикивают и разевают рты от удивления, когда он проносится мимо них. Но остается еще столько же, если не больше, мест где дети, которые _должны_ были верить, проходят сквозь Пасхального Кролика, как будто его и нет вовсе.

Его друзья делают, что могут чтобы помочь ему, но это все равно, что пытаться укрепить рушащийся тоннель соломой и молитвами. Не работает.

Когда на мир опускается ночь, и Сенди начинает создавать свои песочные скульптуры, Баннимунд буквально падает от усталости. Ему кажется, что его мех становится слишком тяжелым для него, а неспособность вдохнуть надежду в сердца детей заставляет его дрожать.

- Привет, Кенгуру! – Джек Фрост появляется из ниоткуда, словно он упал с неба (или с дерева - Баннимунд не обратил внимания), с неизменной улыбкой и шутками. В любой другой день это вывело бы кролика из себя, но сейчас ему просто наплевать.

- Отвали, - вздыхает Кролик.

- Банни? - Фрост кажется взволнованным. И это выглядит странно.

- Я теряю хватку, - угрюмо говорит Баннимунд. - Не успеваю подготовить достаточно яиц, чтобы не бояться вмешательства Питча, или что вы спрячете их не там, где нужно.

- Эй, - возмущается Джек, - Я положил их туда, куда ты сказал!

- Может быть мне пора бросить все это дело, - продолжает Баннимунд, не обращая на Фроста внимания. - Пасха уже не та в последние годы. И люди больше не вспоминают о Пасхальном Кролике.

- Не говори так, - Джек выглядит откровенно встревоженным. - Мы можем найти больше времени, чтобы помочь тебе в следующем году.

- Но здесь я - чертов Пасхальный Кролик! Я должен быть в состоянии подготовиться к Пасхе без чьей-либо помощи. Я делал так годами, - говорит Баннимунд.

- Может быть пришло время просто сделать перерыв? - Фрост пытается убедить его, и, если бы Баннимунд не чувствовал себя совершенно раздавленным, он бы посмеялся над тем, что именно Джек пытается быть голосом разума. - Отдохни и расслабься, а мы обо всем позаботимся.

Кролик просто качает головой и топает по земле, открывая один из своих тоннелей. Тот появляется чуть позже, чем должен был. Баннимунд просто устал.

Он все еще надеется, что все наладится, но в последнее время его надежды все чаще оказываются пустыми.

Фрост не идет следом за ним, но Кролик чувствует, что очень скоро все Хранители наведаются к нему в гости и, скорее всего, не по одному разу. А сейчас он просто бежит сквозь теплый полумрак тоннеля...

...чтобы оказаться в паутине теней и мрака.

- Что за, - вскрикивает Баннимунд, пытаясь освободиться, но все его усилия тщетны, и темные пыльные нити запутывают его все сильнее.

- Надеюсь, у тебя была хорошая Пасха? - спрашивает Питч, выходя из тени Баннимунда.

- Ты! - горячая волна гнева накрывает Кролика, - Это все из-за тебя, ты мерзкий, злобный...

- Что? Это из-за той почти невинной шутки? - Питч наклоняется к нему и усмехается холодно и тонко. - Я думал, что ты переживешь потерю нескольких яиц. Неужели именно из-за них Пасха не удалась?

Баннимунду приходится приложить усилия, чтобы не дать своему гневу остыть. И то, что кроме страха Питч приносит с собой еще и разочарование, только помогает ему.

- Признай, это была не _моя_ вина, - говорит Питч. - Ведь это твои друзья разбили не меньше яиц, чем раскрасили.

- Они никогда бы... - но слова Питча уже разбудили его сомнения.

- Неужели? После всех тех лет, когда Джек засыпал Пасху _снегом_? - и Питч продолжает. - После того как Норд всегда говорил, что _Рождество_ куда лучше Пасхи?

- Прекрати, - требует Баннимунд.

- А зубы ведь куда меньше яиц, - Питч, кажется, задумывается над сравнением.

- Хватит.

- А в снах не часто видишь яйца и задумываешься над выбором цветов, - продолжает Питч.

- _Хватит!_ - кричит Баннимунд и еще сильнее запутывается в паутине, пытаясь добраться до Питча.

- У тебя просто не получилось устроить _настоящий_ праздник в этом году, - говорит Питч. - И ты действительно думаешь, что в следующем все пройдет как надо?

Кролик вздрагивает, и в этот момент Питч наносит последний удар. Он бросает горсть черного песка ему в глаза. Песок Сенди похож на солнечный свет, который струится сквозь мех, этот же заставляет его шерсть встать дыбом от страха.

Баннимунд проваливается в темноту, и последнее, что он видит, - это усмешка Питча, не обещающая ничего хорошего.

~xXx~

Питч жестом поднимает кокон из теней в воздух, и у того отрастают длинные паучьи лапы. Баннимунд вздрагивает во сне, пока Питч уносит его все глубже под землю. Так глубоко, что даже самые упрямые солнечные лучи не смогут найти его.

Когда они, наконец, оказываются перед сырым затхлым коридором, ведущим к потайному колодцу, из которого невозможно выбраться, Питч колеблется. Даже на самом дне колодца надежда будет жить, и Питч не питает иллюзий, что ему удастся справиться с остальными Хранителями, которые обязательно придут к нему, разыскивая друга.

Когда надежды уже не осталось - страх прекрасен, но что, если надежду можно будет убедить порождать еще больший страх?

Проход, ведущий к колодцу, закрывается, и Питч направляет "паука" обратно в самое сердце своего логова.

- Сюда, у меня есть идея получше.

Существо, сотканное из теней и мрака, следует за своим создателем. Сны его пленника постепенно превращаются в кошмары.

~xXx~

Когда Баннимунд приходит в себя, он понимает, что заперт в клетке. Еще одном изобретении Питча, которое удерживает его внутри не только прочностью своих решеток. Кролик знает, что он под землей, глубже, чем проходят самые глубокие его тоннели. Он знает это потому, что уже бывал здесь, и каждый раз Питч сразу же прогонял его, преследуя до самой Норы.

Самого Бугимена нигде не видно. Но это не значит, что он не следит за ним и не выйдет из тени в любой удобный для него момент. Не говоря уже о том, что теней в этом месте, скрытом в самом темном углу под кроватью, предостаточно.

Находясь так высоко над землей, Баннимунд не может открыть тоннель, и он пытается раздвинуть прутья клетки или просунуть между ними лапу и добраться до замка. Ничего не получается, но он не останавливается. В конце концов, самый темный час всегда перед рассветом, а надежда сияет ярче всего именно в самые темные времена.

Баннимунд упирается задними лапами в одну стену клетки, а спиной - в противоположную и пытается выдавить прутья наружу, и в этот момент появляется Питч. Он молча наблюдает за кроликом, пока, наконец, тот не оставляет попыток сломать клетку и не пытается размять уставшие мышцы, насколько это позволяет его тесная тюрьма.

- Ты еще не сдался? - спрашивает Питч.

- Никогда, - отвечает Баннимунд, высматривая другой путь к свободе. - Надежда не сдается, знаешь ли.

- Ты не уйдешь отсюда, пока я не позволю тебе, - говорит Питч.

- Ну это ты так считаешь, - отвечает ему Кролик, пытаясь дотянуться до цепи, удерживающей клетку на весу. Даже если клетка не разобьется от удара о землю, он сможет открыть тоннель и сбежать. - Помнится, некоторое время назад кто-то уже _надеялся_, что ты оставишь его в покое.

Баннимунду не обязательно было встречаться с Питчем, чтобы снова почувствовать себя самим собой, но сейчас это единственное, что может указать ему, в каком направлении двигаться.

По лицу Питча пробегает тень, и Баннимунд понимает, что ударил по больному месту. Но мгновение спустя Питч приходит в себя и усмехается.

- Если бы ты так и оставался просто духом надежды, - говорит Питч, - то возможно ты был бы для меня угрозой. Но став одним из Хранителей, ты перестал пробуждать надежду, как делал это прежде. И уже никогда не вернешь этот дар. Разве стоило полагаться во всем на таких непостоянных людишек, чью веру так легко развеять?

- Эй! Не говори так о детях, - огрызается Баннимунд, стараясь не замечать, что Питч бывает прав, оценивая ситуацию, когда он действительно хочет этого. - Я должен защищать их и я не желаю слышать, как ты оскорбляешь их!

- Защищать их? Будучи здесь?

- Заткнись, - на некоторое время Кролик прекращает поиски выхода и смотрит Питчу прямо в глаза. - Выпусти меня отсюда и увидишь, _как именно_ я могу защитить их.

За спиной Баннимунда из тени раздается едва слышимое ржание, и он разворачивается так быстро, как только может в тесной клетке. Во тьме ничего нет, но на всякий случай он достает бумеранг.

- Нет, так не пойдет, - шепчет Питч прямо в ухо Хранителю Пасхи.

Поддавшись рефлексам, Баннимунд бросает бумеранг, тот ударяется о прутья и бьет рикошетом его в плечо. Питч смеется по ту сторону решетки. Он стоит совсем рядом, куда ближе, чем всего минуту назад, и если бы кролик мог просунуть лапу сквозь прутья, он смог бы коснуться его.

- Не смешно, - ворчит Кролик.

- А мне показалось, что смешно, - говорит Питч. - И готов поспорить, что Джеку бы тоже так показалось.

- Что ты собираешься сделать со мной, заговорить до смерти? - спрашивает Баннимунд, потому что Питч может добиться словами слишком многого, и заставить его замолчать - все что он может сделать сейчас.

Питч смеется. Его смех разносится под сводами пещеры, и кажется, что он звучит отовсюду.

- Пока с тебя хватит, - говорит Питч, отступая в тень. - Но нам еще о многом нужно поговорить. И в самое ближайшее время.

Баннимунд усаживается на пол клетки и обхватывает голову лапами. Ему не хватит сил, чтобы справиться с Питчем в одиночку. И если Пасха не станет прежней, этого не произойдет никогда. Он думает о Норе, пытается представить ее цвета и полные жизнью растения, но может вспомнить только серость и увядающую траву.

Баннимунд яростно пинает решетку. Он привык действовать, а не размышлять, и последнее, что ему сейчас нужно - это поддаться отчаянию. Он смотрит, что еще можно сделать, чтобы сбежать, и пытается не думать о том, что может быть, только может быть, Питч был прав.

~xXx~

Джек вбегает в мастерскую и мимоходом замораживает пол в комнате, чтобы эльфы поскальзывались. Они всегда так смешно падают и потом ругаются друг на друга. Иногда даже йети попадают в его ловушку, но они, как правило, не расположены терпеть шутки Джека, потому он сдерживается и не превращает пол в каток в _каждый_ свой визит.

- Джек Фрост! - Норд как всегда рад его видеть. Он обнимает Джека за плечи и ведет его сквозь упорядоченный хаос своей мастерской. - Что привело тебя? В этом году мы успеваем подготовиться к Рождеству, даже и не сомневайся.

- Я здесь из-за Пасхи, - говорит Джек.

Норд корчит недовольную мину.

- Мне кажется, о ней ты должен говорить с Банни.

- Именно, - говорит Джек. - Я пытался, но он не желает меня слушать. Просто... В последние годы Пасха уже не та, и я думаю, что Банни переживает из-за этого.

- Ты прав, - кивает Норд. - Он уже много месяцев не хвалился, что Пасха лучше Рождества. Может быть, он чувствует, что в этом году Пасха стала разочарованием для всех.

- Как думаешь, мы сможем развеселить его? - спрашивает Джек.

- Возможно, - отвечает Норд. - Это может стать неплохим поводом для пира.

- Ага, - соглашается Джек. - Звучит здорово! Я пойду позову его, а еще Туф и Сенди.

Джек выпрыгивает в окно и начинает падать прямо в огромный сугроб. Он смеется, когда в самый последний момент ветер подхватывает его и поднимает в воздух в вихре снежинок.

А в кармане толстовки Джека лежит спрятанное еще перед Пасхой, покрытое тонкой корочкой льда, расписное яйцо.

~xXx~

В мире теней прошло уже несколько дней. И за все это время Баннимунд видит только прутья клетки и Питча, который приходит к нему время от времени. Иногда они снова спорят о Пасхе и надежде, но иногда Питч ухмыляется особенно злобно и доносит до Баннимунда новые мысли.

_- Твоим друзьям было просто плевать, что Пасха становилась все хуже._

_- Что такое несколько тысяч яиц против миллионов зубов и снов, с которыми остальные имеют дело каждую ночь?_

_- Опять идет снег. И это в самый разгар весны. Похоже, что Джек совсем перестал с тобой считаться, раз позволяет себе веселиться в твое время года._

_- Когда в последний раз ты смотрелся в зеркало? Никогда не поверю, что ты попытаешься прятать яйца в таком состоянии. Ты ростом с Джека? Туф? Сендмена?_

_- Никто и не вспоминает о Пасхальном Кролике. Они, наверное, даже не удивятся, если ты просто не придешь._

Самое ужасное в речах Питча то, что он всегда говорит о самых сокровенных страхах и никогда не лжет. И как бы озлобленно Баннимунд ни огрызался, как бы яростно ни спорил, каждое слово вызывает сомнения и беспокойство, которые уже не покидают его. Они только растут, когда Питч уходит по своим делам, и Кролик остается наедине со своими мыслями.

После Пасхи минуло всего несколько дней, но ему кажется, что прошла целая вечность. Время от времени Кошмары окружают клетку, словно дразня Баннимунда, напрашиваясь на его бумеранги, некоторые все-таки добираются до него и дарят ему пару часов беспокойного, изматывающего сна. Все это помогает словам Питча укорениться в его сознании, и теперь Баннимунд может только надеяться.

Он все реже пытается бежать, а потом и вовсе перестает пробовать. Когда Питч снова приходит к нему, он выпускает его из клетки. Баннимунд наконец встает во весь рост, и становится ясно - он на целый фут ниже, чем раньше.

- Только посмотри на себя, - насмехается Питч. - Зачем нужно было менять надежду на их ненадежную веру?

Баннимунд слишком устал, чтобы ответить, и он просто прожигает Питча яростным взглядом. Питч изображает что-то, что может показаться сочувствием, но только тому, кто и не слышал слова "доброта".

- Я знаю, как можно все изменить, - говорит Питч шепотом, словно опасается, что их подслушают. - Как сделать так, что ты будешь зависеть только от надежды. И чем вообще лучше дарить надежду, а не _страх_?

Это не должно звучать так соблазнительно, Баннимунд не должен даже помышлять об этом, но он обдумывает этот вариант. Пасха больше не работает, и ничего из того, что предлагали остальные Хранители, не помогло.

Может быть, пришло время попробовать все сделать по-другому. Баннимунд мысленно прощается со своими друзьями и смотрит Питчу в глаза.

- Ты не причинишь вреда детям, - он ставит условие.

Питч молча обдумывает его слова и медленно кивает:

- Чтобы вызвать страх боль не нужна.

- И ты больше не будешь пытаться убить других Хранителей.

Питч снова задумывается, но, наконец, кивает:

- Я даю тебе слово.

Баннимунд протягивает лапу, и на этот раз Питч не колеблется ни секунды, сжимая ее в своей ледяной руке. Всего одно пожатие, и сделка между ними заключена.

- Хорошо, я с тобой, - говорит Кролик. - Но сначала я должен кое-что сделать.

~xXx~

Баннимунд выбирается из тоннеля на пустынный морской берег и вздрагивает на ветру. Безлунная ночь - не лучшее время чтобы сидеть на пляже.

Банни выпрямляется, медленно идет по песку и заходит в воду. Его мех сразу же прилипает к телу, а холод пробирает до его костей. Но он не останавливается и идет вперед до самого края отмели, где вода доходит ему до груди. Еще один шаг и волны сомкнуться у него над головой.

Кролик глубоко вздыхает и ныряет. Соленая вода щиплет глаза, и он зажмуривается, ведь даже на ощупь найти дно не составляет труда. Он легко притопывает по вязкому песку и резко ныряет в сторону, чтобы его не унесло течением. Баннимунд сделал то, зачем пришел сюда.

Он выныривает и быстро - пока не передумал - плывет к берегу. Вода смоет бледные тени, которые были когда-то цветами. Соль убьет больные, полуувядшие растения, уже давно ставшие насмешкой над самими собой. Путешествие сюда показало ему, что в его тоннелях, окружающих весь земной шар, нет ничего, что стоило бы сохранить.

Нору зальет водой, и Баннимунд пытается притвориться, что это к лучшему. Это нужно было сделать - там не осталось ничего важного для него, но ему все равно _больно_, как никогда раньше.

Когда Банни выходит из ледяной воды, Питч уже ждет его на берегу.

- Это было нелегко, и я уважаю твою решимость, - говорит он.

- Как будто ты можешь что-то об этом знать, черт тебя подери, - рычит Баннимунд, которому нет дела ни до чьего сочувствия, притворного или искреннего.

Взгляд Питча устремляется вдаль.

- Однажды мне пришлось открыть мой дом солнечному свету.

Он не говорит больше ни слова, просто кладет руку Кролику на голову, и впервые его прикосновение не кажется противоестественным. Питч позволяет Баннимунду смотреть, как вода заливает Нору, так долго, как это нужно, а потом уводит его сквозь тени.

~xXx~

- Ребята, вы слышите это? - спрашивает Джек, прислушиваясь, пытаясь понять, откуда доносится приглушенный рев.

Джек, Норд и несколько маленьких помощниц Туф прочесывают Нору, пытаясь найти Баннимунда. Они занимаются этим уже несколько дней, и Джек начинает мечтать, чтобы тоннелей у Банни было поменьше и чтобы они были не такими извилистыми.

И еще он всем сердце желает, чтобы Баннимунд _нашелся_. Ведь никогда прежде он не пропадал так надолго, чтобы им приходилось его искать.

Норд не отвечает, он передвигает камни, расчищая вход в очередной тоннель, фей тоже нигде не видно. Джек покидает свой наблюдательный пост под сводом Норы и мягко опускается на землю. Звук кажется ему знакомым, и он становится громче с каждой секундой. Ожидая чего угодно, Джек крепче сжимает посох.

Джек понимает, что это был за рев, лишь когда видит поток воды и пены, несущийся прямо на него.

- Норд! - кричит Джек, замораживая приближающуюся волну, но он слышит, что вода наступает уже со всех сторон. - Нам нужно уходить!

Феечки Туф вылетают из бокового тоннеля со всей возможной для них скоростью, отчаянно вереща. И, даже не понимая их языка, Джек прекрасно знает, от чего они спасаются. Взмах посоха - и волна, догоняющая фей, замерзает.

- Все на выход! - кричит Норд и разбивает снежный шар, открывая портал прямо в мастерскую.

Помощницы Туф скрываются в нем первыми. Норд ждет, пока Джек не подойдет поближе, но тоже уходит. Джек пытается остановить хотя бы некоторые из столь _многих_ потоков, заливающих Нору, но пропускает один, и его буквально смывает в портал.

Проход закрывается, останавливая приток воды. К несчастью, это происходит недостаточно быстро, и по полу мастерской растекаются лужи - йети придется потрудиться, чтобы навести порядок.

- Что... - Джек откашливается и в изнеможении опускается прямо на пол. - Что это было?

- Это был дурной знак, - мрачно говорит Норд, кладя руки на живот. - Нужно позвать остальных Хранителей.

Норд уходит зажечь сигнальный огонь, а Джек глядит на свое отражение в луже. Он думает о полумраке в тоннелях Кролика, о пожухлой траве в опустевшей Норе. Он беспокоится.

- Держись, Банни.

~xXx~

Проходить сквозь тени почти так же ужасно, как и ехать в треклятых санях Норда. Здесь нет резких поворотов и головокружительных пике, но в тенях чувства отказывают ему, и совершенно невозможно понять, где верх, где низ, где право, а где лево. Баннимунд не знает, каким образом Питч определяет направление, но они всегда оказываются там, куда хотели попасть.

Тьма пропитывает мех Кролика, и он чувствует себя так, словно его протащили по дымоходу и выпачкали в саже. Он вспоминает о Норде, потом о Норе и своих тоннелях, но только качает головой - пути назад нет.

Питч ждет, пока Баннимунд не справится со своими чувствами, но ему явно не терпится начать. Он может быть таким же восторженно-нетерпеливым, как Туф, если речь заходит о его стихии.

- Держи хвост пистолетом, - подбадривает себя Банни. - Я готов.

Питч показывает ему дорогу, скользя из одной тени в другую. Баннимунд следует за ним. Его мышцы болят от напряжения, но он не может остановиться. Даже если ночь стерла все краски, ему просто нравится снова быть на воле и бежать изо всех сил.

В ночной тишине раздается радостный смех, Питч резко останавливается и оглядывается в поисках его источника, Баннимунд настороженно поводит ушами. Им не составляется труда найти палатку, установленную на заднем дворе. В ней полно детей - похоже, они отмечают День Рождения.

Наверное они используют какую-то особенную лампу, из-за которой отблески синего, но в то же время не-синего цвета танцуют вокруг малышей. Баннимунду сложно сосредоточиться, сложно поверить, что он действительно видит эти искры, и он приписывает их своей усталости и тоске по ярким цветам его Норы.

Баннимунд и Питч стоят на крыше и наблюдают за тем, как дети играют и смеются. Кролику неприятно даже думать о том, что им придется испортить праздник, но здесь и сейчас он пробует сделать все по-другому, и Питч придумал именно такой план.

- Мы начинаем? - спрашивает Питч, спрыгивает с крыши и бесшумно приземляется на лужайку.

Баннимунд следует за ним. Он чувствует, как трава под его лапами наполняется жизнью, правда, лютики и клевер не торопятся расцветать там, куда он ступает. Баннимунд пытается не обращать на это внимания, уговаривая себя, что, как только он вернет себе силы, цветы появятся вновь.

Питч чувствует себя в свой стихии, медленно обходя палатку. Он щелкает пальцами, и свет внутри гаснет, дети кричат, напуганные внезапной темнотой.

Баннимунд шумно открывает заднюю дверь, как будто это родители спешат на помощь. Синие отблески вокруг детей становятся ярче, и Кролик вздрагивает, заметив это.

Питч делает так, что застежка на палатке заедает, и детям приходится пролезать под ее стенками. Лица некоторых из них заплаканы. Почти все синие огоньки над ними гаснут, когда они видят, что у двери никого нет.

Остается только один - над маленькой девочкой с косичками - он даже становится ярче, когда она замечает Баннимунда, который не потрудился спрятаться.

- Смотрите! - кричит она и бросается к нему.

Одним за одним загораются синие огоньки над остальными детьми, и они с надеждой глядят на Баннимунда. Он чувствует эту надежду и их веру в него. Они начинают говорить все одновременно, и Баннимунд едва может различить их слова.

- Ну наконец-то вы перестали ныть.

- Дети снова вскрикивают и прячутся за спиной Кролика, когда Питч выходит из теней. Он наслаждается происходящим, и Баннимунд тоже, да помогут ему небеса.

- Ты защитишь нас? - спрашивает девочка с косичками, дергая его за лапу. - Пожалуйста, мистер Пасхальный Кролик.

Синие-не-синие отблески загораются и гаснут над детьми, но над ней огонек горит ярче всего.

- Конечно, - говорит Баннимунд. Он расправляет плечи и смеривает Питча взглядом. - Сначала тебе придется иметь дело со мной.

Краем глаза он замечает, как синие огоньки вспыхивают ярче и вновь меркнут, стоит Питчу рассмеяться.

- Можно подумать, что меня это остановит, - говорит Питч и щелчком пальцев гасит ближайший фонарь. Все больше теней собирается вокруг него, и он кажется больше. Дети жмутся друг к дружке, некоторые всхлипывают.

Для Баннимунда это вызов, на который нельзя не ответить, и в мгновение ока он метает в Питча бумеранг. Об этом они не договаривались, но Питч ловит его тенью и отступает, как будто бы бумеранг попал в цель. Дети разражаются криками радости, и синие огоньки загораются вновь.

Питч и Баннимунд разыгрывают целое представление. Первый делает вид, что призывает тени, второй отбивается от них и в итоге побеждает, правда, едва-едва. Питч растворяется во тьме, обещая вернуться и отомстить, а синие-не-синие всполохи вокруг детей горят ярче, чем раньше.

В доме загорается свет.

- Эй, что там происходит, - спрашивает кто-то заспанным голосом.

- Мне пора идти, - говорит Баннимунд и отстраняется от их объятий и протестов.

Он находит Питча на крыше одного из соседних домов. Баннимунд знает, где искать - там, где тени гуще обычного, там, где их больше, чем должно быть, там, где они ясно видны на фоне безлунного неба.

- Ты видел, как они были напуганы? - Питч не пытается скрыть своего ликования, он не может устоять на месте и возбужденно жестикулирует. - Они _плакали_ от страха! О, да, _да_! Именно это мне и нужно!

- Они верили в меня, - говорит Баннимунд скорее самому себе, чем Питчу. - И я почувствовал это. И еще их надежду. Она синего цвета.

- Синего? - Питч кажется задумчивым. - Как странно.

- Это больше всего похоже на синий. Я могу _видеть_ ее, - говорит Баннимунд со все возрастающим волнением. - Я никогда раньше не видел надежду.

- Страх совсем не черный, как думают многие, он - пепельно-серый, - говорит Питч. - Я всегда мог его видеть. Со временем ты, может быть, научишься определять, что порождает надежду.

- Это потрясающе! - восклицает Кролик. Как и Питч, он едва может сдерживать радостный смех или просто стоять на месте. Он нетерпеливо поводит ушами, прислушиваясь к ночным шорохам. - Пойдем, найдем еще кого-нибудь.

Не задумываясь, Баннимунд хватает Питча за руку и тянет за собой на поиски других детей. Питч вырывает руку из его лапы и прижимает ее к груди, на его лице застывает выражение, слишком похожее на страх.

А Баннимунд видел Бугимена напуганным, убегающим от собственных Кошмаров, он знает, как выглядит Питч, когда ему действительно страшно.

- Так ты идешь, или как? - спрашивает Кролик, стараясь, чтобы его слова прозвучали весело и беззаботно.

- Да, - тут же отвечает Питч.

Похоже, Баннимунд устал куда сильнее, чем ему казалось, иначе как еще объяснить то, что только что он увидел синий-не-синий огонек, скользнувший по плечам Питча?

Питч снова указывает путь, и страх и надежда счастливо смеются, скользя сквозь ночь. Радостное возбуждение наполняет обоих, пока они ищут тех, кому нужны пепельно-серое и синее-не-синее. Мальчик девяти лет. Еще одна пижамная вечеринка, на этот раз в спальне. Девчонки-близняшки, которые боятся того, кто прячется под их двухъярусной кроватью. Трехлетний малыш и его старшая сестра - храбрые, но настороженно относящиеся к теням в платяном шкафу.

Баннимунд бежит следом за Питчем, когда его ноздри наполняет знакомый запах, а до ушей доносятся шорох и потрескивание льда.

- Осторожно! - кричит Баннимунд, догоняет Питча и утаскивает его из-под удара песчаного хлыста.

Они падают на землю в узком переулке. Мгновением спустя Кролик уже на ногах. Он не достает бумеранги, просто не может - ведь это его друзья, но он становится так, чтобы за ним и Питчем обязательно была тень, на тот случай, если им придется бежать.

Синие искры вокруг Хранителей горят ярко, когда они становятся неровным полукругом вокруг Баннимунда и Питча. Норд и Джек стоят на земле, сабли и посох наготове для атаки или защиты. Туф висит в воздухе рядом с Нордом, Сенди - рядом с Джеком.

Похоже, что их планы разрушены окончательно и бесповоротно.

~xXx~

Сейчас, когда Джек видит Баннимунда впервые с Пасхи - он ошарашен. Он никогда не забудет Пасху, в которую он стал Хранителем, не забудет, как изменился Кролик из-за недостатка веры, как он стал обычным кроликом.

Но то, что он видит сейчас, еще хуже.

Баннимунд сутулится, его мех потускнел и посерел из-за чего-то большего, чем тени Питча. Если он распрямится, то его макушка едва достанет Джеку до подбородка. Даже его глаза, когда-то ярко-зеленые, больше не сияют. Он выглядит более диким, жестким, и Джек пытается понять, как много в этом Банни от него прежнего.

- Питч! - Норд не пытается скрыть гнев.

Питч едва заметно вздрагивает, а Баннимунд ровно настолько же расправляет плечи.

- Полегче, приятель, - говорит он. - Может, расскажешь, что вы здесь забыли?

Его слова и поведение удивляют почти всех. Но только не Джека. Он из первых рук знает, насколько убедительным может быть Питч, если пожелает. И, учитывая насколько плохо чувствовал себя Баннимунд в последнее время, неудивительно, что Питч приложил руку к тому, что все стало еще хуже.

Они собирались привести Кролика в мастерскую Норда и уже там решать проблемы по мере их поступления, но, глядя на то, как Баннимунд напряжен и готов бежать в любой момент, им будет сложно поймать его. В конце концов, как бы Джек ни спорил, в честной гонке у Баннимунда, со всем его опытом, куда больше шансов, чем у него.

Не нужно забывать и о Питче, который готов посодействовать их побегу, призвав тени. А это значит, что им нужно действовать осторожно, если они вообще думают о победе.

- Банни, мы волновались за тебя, - говорит Норд.

- Вы выбрали забавный способ показать это, - ворчит Баннимунд.

- А как мы должны были это показать? Мы же не Хранители _волнений_, - ухмыляется Джек.

Баннимунд скалится, и Джек решает, что лучше оставить переговоры другим Хранителям. Ему не слишком хорошо удаются серьезные разговоры по душам. С куда большим удовольствием он устроил бы игру в снежки или в прятки.

- Мы везде искали тебя, - говорит Туф. - Вот уже...

- Видимо, _плохо_ искали, - перебивает ее Питч, - раз так долго не могли нас найти.

Сенди направляет на Питча поток золотого песка, пытаясь заставить его замолчать, но Баннимунд сбивает сияющее щупальце, и оно рассыпается в пыль. Джек думает, что ему показалось, но он действительно замечает удивление, промелькнувшее в глазах Питча, всего на мгновение, мимолетное, как первые снежинки.

- Не смей, - мрачно предупреждает Баннимунд. - Он единственный был со мной честен.

- Ты веришь тому, что он говорит? - возмущается Джек, забывая о своем обещании держать язык за зубами.

- Когда он говорит правду, - отвечает ему Кролик. - Когда я уже знаю, что это правда. Как с Пасхой.

- А что с Пасхой? - спрашивает Джек, хотя он _совсем_ не хочет задавать _этот_ вопрос.

- Да ладно, как будто хоть кого-то из вас волновало то, что происходило с Пасхой, - вмешивается Питч.

- А тебе, выходит, было не все равно? - фыркает Джек.

- Я никогда и не говорил, что Пасха хоть что-то значит для меня, - отвечает Питч. - А вот _надежда_ - это совсем другое дело.

- Ты и правда веришь ему, Банни? - в голосе Норда звучит нескрываемая боль.

- Вы что, внезапно прониклись и полюбили Пасху? Раньше вы едва могли найти для нее доброе слово, - Баннимунд холоден, но он не смотрит в глаза своим друзьям. - Вы только придумывали как бы испортить ее.

Баннимунд не обращается ни к кому конкретно, но Джек вздрагивает, чувствуя, что они нарушили неписанные правила игры.

- О Банни, - шепчет Туф, заламывая руки. На ее лице смешиваются беспокойство за Баннимунда и желание еще раз ударить Питча. И это странное выражение. - Ты же знаешь, что Пасха важна для нас потому, что она важна для тебя. И что бы ни происходило в прошлом, ты понимаешь, что мы никогда не портили твой праздник специально. Мы не могли этого сделать, зная, что он важен для тебя, что ты готов помогать нам, если потребуется.

- Не могли? Джек, а почему бы тебе не показать, что у тебя в кармане? - спрашивает Питч обманчиво спокойно.

Все взгляды обращаются на Джека, и он замирает. От его босых ног во все стороны расползается лед. Замороженное яйцо в кармане толстовки кажется все тяжелее, мертвым грузом тянет его к земле, но он не двигается.

- Джек? - торопит его Норд.

- О чем он, Фрост? - спрашивает Кролик, не в силах справиться с подозрением. Его глаза темнеют.

Медленно-медленно Джек достает из кармана расписанное синим и зеленым яйцо, которое он прячет уже несколько дней. Он держит его на раскрытой ладони и ждет неминуемой вспышки гнева. И Баннимунд взрывается.

- Это... это мое яйцо? - спрашивает Банни, уже зная ответ. Он чувствует себя преданным, и злость искажает его лицо.

- Вроде того, - отвечает Джек

- Ты... Но почему?.. _Я так и знал, черт побери!_ - кричит Баннимунд в ярости, его мех встает дыбом, а уши прижимаются к голове.

- Прости, - шепчет Джек, он еще не научился объясняться - триста лет он не отвечал ни перед кем и сейчас не знает, с чего начать, - но он все равно пробует, - я не хотел...

- К черту, - перебивает его Баннимунд.

- Дай Джеку объяснить, - просит Туф.

- Зачем? Мы все и так знаем, что он скажет, - рявкает Баннимунд и передразнивает Джека. - "Это показалось мне забавным".

Джек вздрагивает. Туф растерянно переводит взгляд с него на Банни. И тут Джек замечает, как Питч отступает дальше в тень, явно наслаждаясь тем, какой эффект произвели его слова. Но Джек видит и боль, которую Баннимунд прячет под маской гнева.

- Оно для тебя! - кричит Джек.

Спор прекращается. Баннимунд и Туф с изумлением смотрят на Джека. А он пользуется паузой и начинает объяснять.

- Я... Ну, знаешь... Я просто подумал, что никто и никогда не дарил тебе пасхальных яиц, - говорит Джек, запинаясь. - Я... Я думал, что тебе понравится, если я приготовлю одно специально для тебя.

Баннимунд медленно протягивает лапу, и Джек отдает ему яйцо. Кролик внимательно рассматривает его, а Джек надеется, что ему не показалось, и в глазах его товарища появился прежний блеск.

- Ты сделал это... Ты сделал это для меня? - уточняет Баннимунд, словно боится быть обманутым.

- Ну да, - отвечает Джек, неловко ероша волосы на затылке и не решаясь встретиться с Банни взглядом.

Краем глаза он видит, как Баннимунд бережно прижимает яйцо к груди, и как тепло его тела сразу же растапливает тонкую корочку защитного льда.

То, как Баннимунд ведет себя, напоминает Джеку ту самую, первую Пасху, когда дети проходили _сквозь_ Пасхального Кролика. Он вспоминает и _радость_, которую он почувствовал тогда, всего на мгновение, но все же слишком надолго.

- Как мило с твоей стороны, Джек, - говорит Питч. - Но почему именно в ту Пасху, которая уже грозила закончится катастрофой?

Над головой Сендмена начинают мелькать картинки. Джек замечает силуэты яиц, цветов, человека, похожего на Питча и солнце. Он все еще не может понять специфический язык Сенди (если только картинки не будут совсем уж простыми), но у остальных, похоже, никаких трудностей не возникает. Туф кивает, соглашаясь. А Норд говорит:

- Сенди прав, у Джека были благие намерения. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы сделать подарок.

- Ничего плохого? _Ничего плохого?_, - повторяет Баннимунд, и, хотя он уже больше похож на себя прежнего, его гнев возвращается с полной силой. - Это не чертово Рождество, приятель! И дело не в чертовых благих намерениях! Питч прав, судьба Пасхи висит на волоске, и я должен... - Кролик обрывает себя на полуслове, и незнакомое выражение застывает на его лице.

Джек не успевает разглядеть его, когда Питч заполняет переулок тенями и тьмой. Сенди реагирует мгновенно, но к тому моменту, как его золотой песок разгоняет темноту, ни Питча, ни Баннимунда уже нет перед ними.

- Банни... - печально шепчет Туф.

Норд тягостно вздыхает:

- Может быть, мы уже опоздали.

Сенди только качает головой, соглашаясь с ним. Джек хочет спорить с ними, но не может. Только не после того, как он причинил Баннимунду столько боли и разочарований. Усталый, измотанный телом и духом, Джек идет за остальными Хранителями к саням Норда. Он не может справится с чувством вины, которое безжалостно гложет его.

Как бы глупо это ни звучало, больше всего Джеку не хватает сердитого "Ну я же говорил", которым Баннимунд описывал его неудачи в роли Хранителя. Забираясь в сани, Джек вытирает глаза рукавом толстовки и пытается держать себя в руках и не разрыдаться.

~xXx~

В пещере, полной мрака и ужаса, тени расступаются, пропуская Баннимунда и Питча. Их появление и отблески света, прошедшие вместе с ними сквозь портал, вспугивают невидимых в темноте мелких обитателей логова, и они разбегаются, стуча коготками по каменному полу.

- Я думаю, что все прошло замечательно, - говорит Питч, довольно улыбаясь. - Может быть нам удастся убедить кого-нибудь еще присоединиться к нам.

Баннимунд неотрывно смотрит на подарок Фроста, лежащий на его ладони, и тихо, но твердо возражает:

- Нет.

- Что? вскидывается Питч, но тут же забывает о своем возмущении и погружается в воспоминания. - Знаешь, несколько лет назад мне почти удалось убедить Джека перейти на мою сторону. Думаю, нужно заняться им. Снег заставляет детей вести себя по-особенному.

- Нет, - говорит Баннимунд жестко и на шаг отступает он Питча. Ему кажется, что сегодня с его глаз спала пелена, и впервые за много месяцев он снова видит вещи в истинном свете. _Цвета_ вернулись в его жизнь, и это _потрясающе_. - Речь идет совсем не обо _мне_, _тебе_ или _Фросте_. Это - то, чего ты не понимаешь, приятель. Мы - ни при чем, все ниточки тянутся к ним.

- О чем ты? - спрашивает Питч, и Баннимунд слышит в его голосе предупреждение, на которое он не обращает внимания.

- Я не должен был пытаться _заставить_ их поверить, - говорит Кролик, сжимая в лапе сине-зеленое яйцо. - Я должен был дарить им надежду и устраивать Пасху. Это мой праздник, но он _для _детей.

- Ты ошибаешься, - цедит Питч сквозь зубы, поднимает руку, и темнота поднимается перед ним волной. Баннимунд отступает еще на шаг. - Дети не сделают ничего, если ты не заставишь их.

- Когда ты в последний раз общался с ребенком? - спрашивает Баннимунд

- Люди не меняются, - огрызается Питч. - Я знаю, какими они были до того, как появились Хранители, такими же они и _остаются_.

- Нет, приятель, тебе точно нужно почаще бывать в реальном мире, - говорит Банни. - Ты можешь сделать там много хорошего.

- Хорошего? _Хорошего?_ - рычит Питч. - Я противоположность _добра_ и всего, что есть в мире _хорошего_.

- То же самое я думал о Фросте, но он сумел найти свое место, - говорит Баннимунд. Он все еще не может простить себя за то, как _слеп_ и эгоистичен он был. - А я должен вернуться на _свое_. Удачи в поисках твоего.

Баннимунд поворачивается к выходу. Он успевает сделать всего несколько шагов, как его окружают тени, останавливая его, лишая его ощущений и чувства направления.

- Подожди, - просит Питч, и его голос срывается. - Куда ты идешь?

- Я иду туда, где мое место, - говорит Кролик, - рядом с Хранителями. На страже Весны.

- Но ты не можешь, - шепчет Питч. - Нет. Ты не можешь оставить ме... - он обрывает себя на полуслове и уже не может сдерживать гнев. - Ты не уйдешь отсюда!

- И ты собираешься остановить меня? - фыркает Баннимунд, доставая бумеранг.

Питч призывает страх и тени, они сливаются, смешиваются, из них выпрыгивает ужасная тварь и приземляется там, где кролик был мгновение назад.

Баннимунд мчится к другому выходу, виляя из стороны в сторону, уворачиваясь от ударов Кошмара. Выход закрывается точно так же, как и предыдущий, но Кролик был уже на шаг ближе к свободе. Он отталкивается от стены, в которой только что был проход и бросает бумеранг в преследующее его чудовище. Он срезает несколько черных щупалец, но существо не останавливается.

Питч направляет тьму, отрезая Кролику пути к отступлению, заставляя его избегать теней. Баннимунд бросает второй бумеранг в Повелителя Кошмаров, но тот просто отступает в сторону, и снаряд ударяется о стену и глухо падает на пол.

- Теперь ты безоружен, - дразнит кролика Питч, выпускает в него черную стрелу и промахивается.

- Не совсем, - усмехается Баннимунд.

Он бежит к Питчу и бросает в него сине-зеленое яйцо, подаренное ему Джеком. Оно взрывается, озаряя пещеру нестерпимо ярким светом. Питч вскрикивает, ослепленный полными радостных цветов всполохами. Кошмар начинает рассыпаться, когда его создатель теряет над ним контроль.

Баннимунд не теряет времени даром, разгоняется, отталкивается от колонны и запрыгивает на одну из клеток, свисающих с потолка. Он забирается по цепи, удерживающей клетку, и начинает разрывать земляной свод. Это не самое простое занятие, но уже ничто не может остановить Пасхального Кролика.

- Нет! - кричит Питч, когда первые комья земли падают на пол, но он еще не пришел в себя и не может сражаться, не может помешать Баннимунду.

- Давай, моя красавица, - шепчет Кролик, думая о Норе и не переставая копать, - не подведи меня.

Внизу раздается душераздирающий вой, и Кошмар возникает вновь. Он с ревом бросается на кролика, но в этот момент земля под лапами Баннимунда поддается, и он понимает, что его мольбы были услышаны.

Всего на миг, нереально прекрасный, невозможный, Баннимунд понимает каково это - жить на дне океана, но он тут же выбирается из потока воды, который вырывается из прорытой им дыры. Вода смывает чудовище, и оно рассыпается на тени и песок. Цепь, за которую цепляется Кролик, угрожающе скрипит, но держится.

Морская вода, которую Баннимунд запер в Норе, заливает логово Питча, потоками срывается с лестниц и скрывается в тенях. Кролик смотрит на разгул стихии и ждет, пока течение не замедлится, чтобы можно было невредимым добраться до Норы.

И неожиданно Баннимунд замечает что-то краем глаза - отблеск, синий и в то же самое время не-синий.

_Ха_, подумать только.

Питч стоит на коленях, сгорбившись, и, кажется, не замечает текущую сразу во всех направлениях воду. Он выглядит так, словно уже признал поражение и отказывается от борьбы. Но если это действительно так, тогда синяя-не-синяя искра не кружила бы вокруг него, как заблудившийся светлячок.

Баннимунд шепчет ругательство и спрыгивает с клетки. Хлюпая по воде, он подходит к Питчу, все еще перепачканному сине-зеленым после взрыва яйца, и усаживается перед ним на задние лапы.

- Так ты идешь, или как? - спрашивает Баннимунд.

Синий-не-синий огонек вспыхивает еще ярче и тут же гаснет, и если не знать на что смотреть, то можно вовсе не заметить его. Питч не двигается. Вода все прибывает, и Баннимунд вспоминает, каково было ему, когда океанские волны разрушали Нору. И он принимает решение.

Питч, повелитель невесомых теней, и сам куда легче, чем кажется, и единственное, что мешает Баннимунду подняться под потолок с ним на руках, это то, что сам Питч не желает помогать ему. К тому моменту, как они оказываются на клетке, течение достаточно замедлилось, и уже можно забраться в Нору. И даже затащить в нее Бугимена.

Пройдет еще много, очень много времени прежде, чем хоть что-то сможет вновь вырасти в Норе, но это значит только то, что Баннимунду предстоит хорошенько потрудиться и сделать больше, чем за прошедшие столетия.

Некоторое время Баннимунд бродит по лужам по колено глубиной, но находит-таки достаточно сухое место, чтобы усадить Питча. Тот вздрагивает, трясет головой и растерянно оглядывается.

- Ты... Но почему? - неуверенно спрашивает Питч, он так и не может унять дрожь.

- Ты веришь в меня, приятель. Я же не могу просто пройти мимо и дать тебе умереть? - говорит Баннимунд. Он собирается с силами и готовится к удару, но только часть его ожидает нападения.

- Ты вытащил меня потому, что я верю в Пасхального Кролика? - насмешка в тоне Питча слышна не так явно, как обычно, но уже то, что она есть поднимает Баннимунду настроение.

- Не-а. Меня волнует только надежда, - отвечает он.

- Надежда? - Питч не то возмущается, не то изумляется, словно никогда прежде он и не слышал этого слова. - Я воплощение страха! Я не должен _надеяться_!

- Ага, а я не могу и радоваться, и бояться, так?

- Я... - начинает Питч, но решительно обрывает себя на полуслове.

- То-то и оно, - говорит Баннимунд, подводя итог этому спору. - А теперь... Мне очень не понравится, если ты снова попытаешься избавиться от меня, но пока в твоем логове полная разруха, можешь остаться здесь. У меня тут достаточно теней, чтобы тебе было где устроиться.

Питч кажется сбитым столку, потом подозрительно хмурится.

- Сендмен решил пошутить надо мной, и все это мне снится, ведь так?

- Ничего подобного, - отвечает Баннимунд. - И если ты не против, мне нужно кое перед кем извиниться.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Кролик убегает через один из тоннелей. В нем сыро и холодно, но у его стен просто потрясающие цвета - все оттенки коричневого и бордового, которыми просто невозможно не любоваться. Баннимунд дает себе обещание, что больше никогда он не позволит цветам померкнуть.

- Прости, моя дорогая, - думая о Норе, шепчет Баннимунд, - это больше не повториться.

Жизнь еще не покинула его дом, Баннимунд чувствует это. Он все еще может представить Нору, полную растений и красок, и клянется, что вновь увидит ее такой, что он сделает ее даже лучше.

Этот тоннель ведет прямо в мастерскую Норда, но Баннимунд покидает его чуть раньше, снаружи здания. Он поеживается на ледяном ветру, стряхивает с ушей снежинки и с надеждой, что его друзья смогут простить его, стучит в тяжелую дверь.

~xXx~

На стук Баннимунда дверь открывается, и на порог выходит незнакомый ему йети. И хотя из-за густого меха сложно увидеть выражение его лица, Кролик уверен, что он удивлен видеть его здесь.

- Может, дашь мне войти, приятель? - напоминает Баннимунд, видя, что йети не собирается отойти с дороги. - Я не горю желанием просидеть в снегу весь день.

Йети ворчит и бормочет что-то неразборчивое о незваных гостях, но открывает дверь пошире, пропуская Баннимунда в мастерскую. Кролик одним прыжком оказывается внутри и отряхивается, оставляя на деревянном полу быстро тающий снег. Йети ворчит еще громче и достает ведро и швабру. Тряпки и ведра разбросаны по всему залу, и Кролик с интересом рассматривает их, гадая, почему их так много и что за история с ними связана.

Но сейчас не время для расспросов. Баннимунд идет знакомым путем в самое сердце мастерской, где должен быть Норд, а может быть, если ему повезет, то и Фрост тоже.

Баннимунд заходит в центральный зал и видит всех четверых Хранителей, стоящих у подножия глобуса, где отмечены все, кто верит в них. Синие-не-синие отблески вокруг его друзей почти не видны, и Баннимунд чувствует укол совести - ведь это его сделка с Питчем так подействовала на них. Но уже то, что они _все_ собрались здесь, о многом говорит ему.

На фоне ярких цветов мастерской отблески теряются, а постоянные движения Хранителей мешают присмотреться, и так сложно с уверенностью сказать, что синие огоньки еще не погасли. И если бы дух Надежды не знал точно, что они горят, он и не заметил бы их. Ну, это хоть что-то объясняет.

Баннимунд тихонько кашляет, объявляя о своем присутствии. Все глаза обращаются к нему, и в зале воцаряется молчание. Во взглядах Хранителей он видит осуждение, но заставляет себя стоять неподвижно и не отводить глаз. Баннимунд ждет, чтобы его друзья сделали первый шаг.

Туф пересекает комнату и замирает в воздухе напротив него. Ее руки вздрагивают, и неожиданно она прижимается к нему, крепко обнимая его за шею. В ответ Кролик обнимает ее и приглаживает перья на ее спине.

- Я вернулся, шепчет он своему другу.

Туф отстраняется, но лишь для того, чтобы открыть ему рот и пробежать кончиками пальцев по его зубам. Баннимунд не сопротивляется, потому что так будет честно, потому что он должен сделать хоть что-то, чтобы искупить свою вину перед ней. Прикосновения Туф пробуждают в нем давние, почти позабытые ощущения и воспоминания, и из-за них его мех встает дыбом, а по спине бегут мурашки.

Туф не тратит слишком много времени на осмотр - они прекрасно изучила его зубы за годы, проведенные бок о бок на страже Памяти и Надежды, и вот она снова обнимает его.

- Тебе нужно получше заботиться о зубах, - отчитывает она его. - Не то они станут такими же, как у Питча.

Баннимунд вздрагивает.

- Давай не будем о Питче.

Громкий топот и внезапное исчезновение Туф единственное предупреждение, которое Баннимунд получает прежде, чем Норд поднимает его и сжимает в медвежьих объятиях. Задние лапы Банни бесполезно болтаются в целом футе, в то и двух, от пола.

- Мне еще нужно дышать, приятель, - хрипит Баннимунд, удивляясь, как это его не раздавили.

- Будешь дышать, когда хорошенько извинишься, - жестко говорит Норд, но опускает кролика на пол и кладет тяжелую руку ему на плечо.

- Я понимаю, приятель. И что бы я ни сказал, этого будет недостаточно, - Баннимунд искренен в своем признании. - Мне очень жаль. Правда жаль.

- И ты не собираешься снова выкинуть что-нибудь подобное? - спрашивает Норд.

- Никогда, - обещает Баннимунд.

- Тогда все прощено и забыто, - говорит Норд и от души хлопает Банни по спине, от чего тот едва не отправляется в полет. - Ну да ладно. Нам еще кучу всего нужно сделать до Рождества, и йети пригодится пара-другая советов по раскрашиванию.

- Что? Не торопись, приятель. Разве я что-то говорил про помощь на Рождество? - возражает Баннимунд. - Так что можешь идти с этой идеей к... - Норд останавливает его тираду, многозначительно приподнимая брови. Кролик вздыхает. - Только один раз. Понятно? Я не собираюсь заниматься этим каждый год.

- Хорошо, что ты вернулся, Банни, - смеется Норд. - Знаешь, остальные не так хорошо реагируют на дружеские розыгрыши, - заговорщически шепчет он.

- Всегда рад помочь, - говорит Баннимунд, закатив глаза.

- Я бы тоже не отказалась от помощи, раз уж ты предлагаешь, - щебечет Туф, усмехаясь в ответ на яростный взгляд Кролика.

- Только один раз, - чеканит Банни. - Тебе тоже помочь, Сенди. Только предупреждаю, замки из песка я строить не умею.

Сендмен качает головой и широко улыбается. Баннимунд приседает, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне, и они обнимаются. И как всегда Сенди оставляет на мехе кролика невесомую золотую пыль, от которой свербит в носу и хочется чихать, но она же подарит Баннимунду спокойный сон и цветные сновидения.

Когда Баннимунд наконец разжимает объятия, он видит золотисто-желтые картинки, которые сменяются с такой скоростью, что он едва успевает их рассмотреть.

- Да, приятель, как я уже обещал Норду, это больше не повторится, - говорит Баннимунд.

Он выпрямляется и поворачивается к самому молодому Хранителю. Фрост держался в стороне, пока Кролик и остальные приветствовали друг друга и мирились. Он все еще не решил, как ему вести себя. И Баннимунд понимает, что сейчас его черед делать первый шаг.

- Спасибо за яйцо, приятель, - говорит он.

- Джек вздрагивает.

- Правда? - он словно не верит словам Баннимунда, и его неуверенность оживает ледяным ветром и морозными узорами, расползающимися по полу от его босых ног.

- Правда, - кивает Банни. - Оно очень помогло мне.

Он не собирается рассказывать все в подробностях, по крайней мере, не сейчас, иначе придется снова говорить о Питче, а Баннимунд не хочет пока вспоминать о нем. Для начала он хочет привести мысли в порядок и успокоиться, чтобы не вздрагивать, думая о прошедшей неделе. В конце концов, Банни привык действовать, и ему нужно разобраться с тем, что происходит прямо здесь и сейчас.

Фрост резко поворачивается к нему, по-прежнему не выпуская из рук посох. Синее-не-синее обволакивает его, как туман, курящийся над замерзающей водой.

В два быстрых шага Баннимунд оказывается рядом с Джеком и крепко обнимает его.

- Спасибо, друг, - говорит Баннимунд, похлопывая Фроста по спине. - И прости меня.

Джек расслабляется, отвечая на его объятия, и зарывается пальцами в густой мех на его спине. Сейчас кролик ниже его, и Джеку кажется странным, что Банни приходится тянуться, чтобы обнять его за плечи.

Баннимунд понимает, что к Джеку вернулось его обычное озорное настроение просто по тому, как меняется его поза. Но это оказывается недостаточно быстро, чтобы успеть отстраниться до того, как Фрост замораживает мех на его спине и взмывает в воздух, где Баннимунд не может до него дотянуться.

- Ах ты несносный мальчишка! - кричит Кролик и тянется за бумерангом, тут же вспоминая, что потерял оба в логове Питча, но даже если бы они были при нем, Джек, скорее всего, просто заморозил бы их еще на подлете. - А ну вернись!

Фрост только смеется ему в ответ и усаживается на перекрытие под самым потолком мастерской. Баннимунд быстро просчитывает простейший способ добраться до него и пускается в погоню. Он успевает лишь слегка коснуться белых волос Фроста, который ждет до последнего, прежде чем спрыгнуть с балки и, оседлав ветер, облететь вокруг глобуса. Баннимунд бросается за ним, скользя по металлической поверхности, усеянной огоньками.

Норд оглушительно хохочет, подбадривает их и советует, куда бежать. Туф порхает между ними, смеется и кричит им, чтобы они были осторожны и не повыбивали друг другу зубы. Сенди возводит препятствия у них на пути, чтобы играть было интересней.

Это его семья, и даже если Баннимунд ругает Джека Фроста на чем свет стоит, он больше никогда не попытается ничего изменить.

~xXx~

Когда Баннимунд возвращается в сырую нору, где лужи даже не начали подсыхать, Бугимена нигде не видно. Он и не ждал, что Питч останется, но он все равно разочарован.

Значит - пора за работу. Ему предстоит хорошенько потрудиться.


	2. Эпилог

_**Эпилог - Двадцать три года спустя**_

- Я смотрю, здесь снова все зеленеет.

Баннимунд поднимает глаза от кистей и красок. Питч стоит в тени у входа в один из тоннелей и, судя по всему, чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.

- Тут ты прав, приятель, - говорит Баннимунд, с гордостью осматривая Нору. - Пришлось приложить усилия и потратить немало времени, но оно того стоило.

_Немало времени_ это еще слабо сказано. Прошли _годы_ прежде, чем Баннимунду удалось заставить даже самые сильные из трав и цветов вновь прорасти на просоленной почве и расчистить ручьи и пруды. Нора пока еще не стала прежней, но Пасха становится лучше с каждым годом. Правда, первые пару лет Кролику приходилось работать в мастерской Норда.

И это было не самым радостным временем его жизни. Баннимунд до сих пор вздрагивает, вспоминая его. И он все еще до смешного благодарен судьбе за то, что десять лет назад его рост наконец стал прежним. Смотреть на мир с высоты его обычных шести футов - не с чем не сравнимое удовольствие.

И за все это время они почти ничего не слышали о Питче. Страх в мире был обычным - людей пугали темнота, ночные шорохи, странные звуки, а детям кто-то невидимый нашептывал об ужасе, живущим под кроватью.

Если бы у Баннимунда была свободная минутка, он расспросил бы Питча о том, чем же он занимался все эти годы, но дел слишком много, а до Пасхи осталось совсем мало времени.

- Располагайся и бери кисть, - предлагает Кролик, возвращаясь к росписи. - До Пасхи всего два дня, а у меня еще не все яйца покрашены.

Краем глаза Баннимунд наблюдает за Питчем и замечает, как тот подходит к нему, медленно и осторожно. Хранитель Пасхи успевает раскрасить дюжину яиц, а Питч только-только выбирает одно и берет запасную кисть.

- Черный цвет подойдет, только нужно будет добавить к нему еще какой-нибудь, - говорит Баннимунд, старательно не поднимая глаз, и тут же прикусывает язык. Он боится сказать что-нибудь, что может быть понято неправильно. Этот разговор нужно вести очень осторожно, и, что бы ни думали остальные Хранители, Баннимунд знает об осторожности достаточно, в конце концов при росписи яиц без нее не обойтись.

И, похоже, Питч отвечает ему любезностью на любезность, иначе почему от него до сих пор не слышно ни одной колкости?

Еще дюжина яиц проходит через лапы Банни, и тут он, наконец, видит черное с зелеными полосками произведение Питча. Как художник, Баннимунд не может не заметить, что полосы неровные, что кое-где черный и зеленый размазаны, но с точки зрения Пасхального Кролика это идеальная проба пера.

- Оно замечательное, - говорит Баннимунд и подталкивает яйцо в направлении тоннелей, где уже ждут остальные. - Как насчет расписать еще парочку?

Он ожидает, что Питч придет в ярость или оскорбится, что он _хоть как-то_ отреагирует на его слова. Будучи духом надежды и начинаний, Баннимунд усвоил немало жестоких уроков, касавшихся доверия. Чем быстрее ты принимаешь людей и прощаешь им их ошибки, тем скорее они отворачиваются от тебя и используют тебя для достижения собственных целей. Только недавно, когда Джек стал-таки достойным Хранителем, а Пасха стала прежней, Кролик начал избавляться от барьеров, защищавших его существо.

А еще он учился различать цвет надежды среди множества других, вновь наполнивших его жизнь. Баннимунд не думает, что хоть когда-нибудь он научится определять, что порождает надежду, как предполагал Питч, но когда он заговорил о цветах с Джеком, тот рассказал, что он умеет _вызывать_ радость, бросая бело-серебристые снежки. Что ж, каждому свое.

Питч не говорит ни слова, но начинает расписывать еще одно яйцо. Баннимунд мысленно подбадривает его и вздыхает, продолжая работать.

- Знаешь что, - начинает Баннимунд некоторое время спустя, - Фрост говорит, что Хэллоуин - довольно интересный праздник. А в этом году он и вовсе будет особенным - полнолуние и все такое. Я обычно присматриваю за нашим хулиганом, чтобы он не слишком расходился и не натворил чего-нибудь. А ты не хочешь присоединиться? Эта ночь может прийтись тебе по вкусу.

- Я несколько занят в это время, - отвечает Питч.

- Так я и думал, - Банни пожимает плечами. - Ну ладно. Если надумаешь заглянуть, мы с парнишкой будем на празднике.

Баннимунд знает, что он еще пожалеет, что пригласил страх на Хэллоуин, а не куда-либо еще, но он будет там, чтобы присматривать за ними, чтобы не допустить ничего ужасного. И, в конце концов, Питчу пора вновь вступить в игру, и только так можно быть уверенным, что он ничего не разрушит в процессе.

- Я подумаю, - говорит Питч, заканчивая разговор.

Но синяя искра надежды на его плече горит как никогда ярко. А Питч выбирает неокрашенное яйцо и обмакивает кисть в лазурную краску.


End file.
